the girl who found the super robot
by Baylee1100
Summary: the story of chiro finding the robot and defeating skeleton king but here's the twist he's a girl Fem!Chiro
1. Chapter 1

**Baylee1100-Hi I hope you like my new story because I don't think there are enough Fem! Chiro stories**

**Chiro-Enjoy**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 1-Proluge**

**{Dream sequence}**

**I look around me and see darkness then I see suddenly a bright flash of green light which guides me down a path that looks like computer data, I continue down the path till I see a door and just as I'm about to open it,…. I wake up**

**{End dream sequence}**

**I spring to like on the bed and in my confusion wonder where I am and after a minuet see I'm in my room in my apartment**

**Everything's the same my white and orange bedspread with my orange pillows and white unpainted walls that are decorated with posters of the sun riders; I walk out of my bedroom to my tiny bathroom and see me Chiro O'Neil but that's not my real name it's really Hani Ichigo Heartnet or Chiro with my dead moms maiden name, I brush my teeth and wash my face to start to brush my long waist length straight black hair away from my bright sapphire blue eyes with two orange hair clips**

**After that's done I go to the kitchen to get something to eat and after eating a great breakfast start to get in my uniform for school, the uniform consists of a brown skirt that ends a few inches above my knees and a long sleeved blue dress shit along with a brown jacket with blue accents and I also wear knee high white socks and brown mid-knee length boots**

**I collect my school books I need and grab my back pack and I make my way to school using the back ways to avoid the bullies that like to chase me, as I walked by the entrance to the east side of the city it felt like someone was calling me and pulling me to the outskirts**

**I walk the path that leads to the outskirts and decide I won't miss that much from one day at school and continue to walk till I see a can in the path that from boredom sakes I started to kick and I did so a while till I heard a metallic****_ bang!_**

**I look up and see a huge metal square robot and as Chiro went to look at it closer her hand touched the foot and she fell through the door that suddenly opened in front of her**

**She walked inside and saw some sort of elevator she got into the orange one because it's her favorite color and just as she was wondering how to get it to start it shot up on its own "Kyaaaaaaaa" screamed Chiro as she flew up the robot**

**When she finally reached the top she slipped to the floor where she took big gulps of air "That *Gasp* was*Gasp* so*Pant*scary*Pant*never*Gasp*again*Pant*"**

**She looked up and saw five neon colored tubes and each had a life form the same color inside it which remained motionless she was about to go try to wake them up when she felt herself being pulled again and this time to a huge lever**

**She placed her hands on the lever and pulled only to see green light all around her and when she looked up she saw a huge green ape go inside her and a horrible pain then started at her temple that made her lose consciousness**

**And just before she lost consciousness she heard something break and felt liquid around her as the world went black**

**Baylee1100-hope you enjoyed it the next chapter coming up soon!**

**Chiro-Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baylee1100-Hi second chapter here hope you like it!**

**Chiro-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 2-Of meetings and waking**

**Antauri Prov**

I opened my eyes and as expected saw black I got out of my tube and for the first time in I don't know how many years I was able to move freely without the tubes spaced confinement

"Antauri?" asked a confused British accented voice

"Yes Gibson" I said as I turned my head to see with my now adjusted eyes a very familiar blue monkey with black eyes

"Has the chosen one come?" inquired Gibson

"Yes and as far as I can tell he or she is still here inside the robot" I replied

"Have the others awakened?" asked Gibson

"Not yet but they should soon" I replied just in time to hear a groan coming from our only sisters tube

"Hi Antauri, Gibson" said Nova as she stood in all her blond/yellow glory

"Greetings did-"I was cut off by another groan but this one much loader

"What hit me?" groaned our red coated brother who looked at us and said hi

"Is Otto awake yet?" asked Nova

"Not yet" said Gibson as we all walked over to Otto's tube only to see him sleeping

"Wake up Otto" and with that said Otto woke up and smiled childishly at us

"Hey guys how long have we been asleep" said Otto as he stretched

"We're not sure but I'm turning the super computer on right now" Gibson said as he got the lights turned on

As the lights turned on we could clearly see the command center which was the same as we remembered it except for the trail of deep red liquid

"What's that?" asked Otto as he looked at it

Gibson came over and looked at it before saying in shock "Its blood!"

"None of us are bleeding so we should probably follow it" I said as we all followed the blood which was coming from the room where the lever was located

"Should we open it?" asked Sparx

"Yes It's our duty to help people so we should see if we can help" I replied as we opened the door and saw the last thing we expected

Inside on the ground was a young girl who looked about 13-years old with waist length black hair and pale skin wearing a uniform and orange hairclips and at the moment had blood coming out of her temple

"Gibson she's the source of the blood I believe it's coming from her head" I said as I levitated the young girl to the medical bay where Gibson started to stitch up her head

"She's pretty" said Otto as he sat by her side and it wasn't a lie the girl was really pretty

"What's she doing in the robot?" asked Sparx I was about to say something as we all felt a trace of the power primate suddenly spark and when we looked for the source we saw it came from the girl

"I believe we just got our answer to why she was in the robot but to why she was bleeding I have no idea" I replied just as we heard a soft groan coming from the table

We all looked at the table in time to see two beautiful blue eyes open

**Chiro's Prov**

It feels like someone's watching me and I'm lying on something hard but it's not the floor

I opened my eyes only to be met with two big black eyes and as my mind cleared of its fog I also saw green fur and a tail

"A green monkey?" I asked myself as I looked at it again and saw that I was not wrong bur not right either as I saw metal on the monkey

"A cyborg monkey" I said to myself again and as I sat up I saw four more and clarified by saying "A bunch of cyborg monkeys"

"Hi I'm Otto" said the green monkey rather cheerfully

"Kyaaaaaaaa you-you talk that's not possible" I said as jumped up and pressed myself to the wall

"Did I do something wrong" Otto asked the other monkeys and the red one replied with "Yeah ya goofball"

"You weren't supposed to scare her Otto" the gold one said and had the blue one saying "Yes" in agreement

"T-t-they all talk" I said to myself as I slid down the wall to the floor only to have the black one look at me

"Are you ok?" he asked as I passed out from the shock of talking monkeys

**Antauri Prov**

"Are you ok?" I asked her only to have her pass out in my arms

"She passed out again" I said to the others

"Why did she pass out?" asked Otto

"Because I guess normal monkeys don't talk like we do" replied Sparx

"Well how about we go fix the computer and training room" said Gibson as he and everyone else left while I stayed to wait for the girl to awaken

**Baylee1100-How was it send me a review!**


	3. note(sorry)

I am so so sorry that i haven't updated in a while i hope you forgive me ill write another chapter soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Baylee1100-Here's the third chapter **

**Chiro-Enjoy!**

** {Start story}**

**Chapter 3-Waking and laughing**

**Chiro's Prov**

I… feel heavy and weak

I'm lying on my back and on something cold and hard….but it's not the floor

I open my eyes and see a pair of big black eyes staring back at my blue ones

My eyes clear and I see it's the same green monkey as before

Then it all comes back…cyber monkeys….them talking and me understanding…..and the black one looking at me like my father would of

"Guys she's awake I hear the green one say to the others

"Good but try not to make her pass out again Otto" a British sounding voice says to the green one Otto

"I won't" he says then he looks at me "So who are you? I'm Otto"

"Um…I'm Hina Ichigo but I like to called Chiro" I said pretty uncertainly

"That's a lovely name" I look over and see that it's the black one

**Antuari's Prov**

"Um…I'm Hina Ichigo but I like to be called Chiro" I hear the girl Chiro say uncertainly

"That's a lovely name" I say as she looked at me with her bright blue eyes

"Thank you but what are your names" she asked in a voice that said she was trying to accept that monkeys could in fact talk

"I'm Antauri the second in command here"

"I'm S-p-r-x-7-7 but you can call me Sparx kid"

"I'm Hal Gibson but you may call me Gibson"

"I'm Nova the best fighter here"

"so who are you guys and why are you living in a robot?" Chiro asks

"Were the protectors of shugazoom the super robot monkey team hyper force" I said

"Go" said Otto

Sparx started to yell at Otto but stopped when he and the rest of the team heard a soft giggle that sounded much like a bell

"You guys are really funny" she said

**Baylee1100-How was that I hope you liked it**

**Chiro-Review!**


End file.
